BDAMU: Rouge's Other Reaction
by Mecha bot 0.4
Summary: Broken doesn't always mean useless is what BDAMU stands 4. When Rouge finds Knuckles masturbating, she acts differently than in the original... Read BDAMU first, idea by DemonFiccer... Follow me on Twitter! Oneshot!


Thoughts will be italicized.

Knuckles was sitting on the Master Emerald Shrine, bored out of his mind. He rolled on his back and looked at the clouds. He sighed. "Sure wish someone was here to keep me company, even bat girl…" Knuckles sighed again. He then sat up and started to walk around the shrine. He then tripped on a medium sized rock and fell on his arm, hearing a loud snap. He flinched.

He got up and looked at his arm, sure enough, it was broken. He slowly walked to his hut, a few meters away from the Master Emerald. He went inside and called the hospital. They lady on the phone asked him where he was at, he told her. She then told him he was he in luck, there was an evacuation chopper over that area. Knuckles hung up and waited a few minutes before he heard the distinct sound of helicopter approaching. It landed near him and he got inside, and it flew off.

They eventually arrived at the hospital and a doctor straightened his arm and put a light red cast on it, followed by a sling. He then was taken back to his island. He hopped off and waved with his good hand. The helicopter flew off and he turned to the lush forest. Then he remembered the Master Emerald, and the Master Jewel Thief. "Oh, shit." He said as he started running and found her over the emerald. "Hey!" She froze. "What do you think… you're doing to my emerald?" Knuckles said with a growl.

"Uh…" She was speechless. She let her guard down too quickly. She turned and saw his arm, she jumped off the shrine and ran over to him. She looked at the arm. "What happened?" She asked him. "Eh, oh this happened while I was walking around the area." He said. 'Oh, I feel so bad… I should have been there for him.' She said inside her head. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a good view of Rouge's breasts. He got slightly aroused by this. Rouge felt something hard against her stomach.

Knuckles turned around to hide his blush. "Uh, y-you can go now." 'NO! Don't leave!' Knuckles mind screamed at him. Rouge shook her head. "No, not till you're better." She replied as he smirked at the bat. "Heh, you got a crush on me or something?" Knuckles asked sorely. Rouge's face went red. "N-no…" She lied. Inside Rouge's mind. 'Yes, I always have, why can't I tell you? Is it because I would fear the rejection?' These questions raced through her head.

Knuckles looked at the sky. It was now a dark grey color. "It's getting late, time for bed." Knuckles said as he walked towards his hut. "Where do I sleep?" Rouge asked, and then smiled. "Do I have to sleep with you?" Knuckles body froze. "Uh, you can sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch. "O.k, so much for wanting to sleep with you." Knuckles got more aroused.

He ran into his hut. He grabbed the blanket and put it over himself, hiding his erection. Rouge tilted his head. "Are you O.k., your acting strange." She said as she headed up stairs. Knuckles now had to deal with his erection. "Damn…" He muttered as he tried to get those images of Rouge out of his head. He couldn't get it out of his mind, so he took of the blanket and started to look around, nobody to see him.

WARNING

This is a lemony thing now…

Knuckles put his hand over it, and started to rub up and down. Rouge quietly crept down the aged wooden stairs and heard the moans of pleasure. She hugged the wall and pooped her head out to see Knuckles pleasuring himself. "KNUCKLES! WHAT THE HELL!" Rouge screamed as Knuckles hand stopped and his eyes shot open.

He slowly turned and saw a very confused and pissed off Rouge. "Knuckles…" Rouge growled. Knuckles was frozen in shock. Rouge then quickly jumped off the stairs and tackled the echidna. They rolled and Rouge won the battle and was pinning Knuckles using her metallic boots. She looked on a shelf and found a trophy, she didn't what it was for. She grabbed it and smacked Knuckles' face with it, repeatedly.

On the fifth whack, the trophy shattered. Rouge looked at the piece in her hand and dropped it. She looked at the pain filled face of the one she loved. She then looked down to see his boner had not gone down, even a little! Rouge growled and walked it the kitchen and ran up to Knuckles, and jumped up and down on his package.

"GAH! GAH! GAH! GAH!" Knuckles would yell at every jump. She stopped after a minute of nonstop jumping. She turned, flustered and exhausted. She walked out the door and up to the emerald. "Meh." She mumbled as she tipped the emerald of its shrine and rolled off into the water. Rouge jumped and flew away, she turned to see the floating island falling to the ocean. She looked down.

The emerald was floating! She heard a crunch and lots of green pieces fly everywhere as the island landed. She looked back in front of her. "Damn it…" Rouge mumbled as she flew back to the coast, and return to her house…

**Thank you DemonFiccer for the idea… ciao! Also follow me on twitter for story updates and other stuff u probably don't care about… I'm MechaBot0.4. (Also, Can't wait for Milla Jovovich to finish the new Re movie…) Ciao again!**


End file.
